


Coming Home

by deartomhardy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, mild dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deartomhardy/pseuds/deartomhardy
Summary: Tom had a bad day and needs to let some steam off.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure PWP but I felt like I needed to take a break from writing on my new series and just get this out of my system. Enjoy ;) x

The house was silent except for the movie playing on the TV, volume low as you scrolled through your phone. You'd bundled up on the large couch with a soft blanket thrown over your body. It was cold and your toes were frozen but you had made no move to retrieve a sweater from Tom's drawer. Instead, you were lounging in your silk nightie and nothing else.

Tom was expected home any minute now and you'd prepared yourself for his arrival. He had woken up grumpier than usual that morning, grumbling quietly as he walked from one side of the bedroom to the other; Toothbrush in his mouth as he jumped on one foot, trying to wrestle into his jeans. He'd kissed you goodbye while you were still in bed and you hadn't questioned his mood, knowing that he liked to cool off on his own because there was a big chance he'd snap at you unintentionally and that would only add guilt onto his already foul mood.

He'd sent you text messages throughout the day as he drove from one studio to the other, going through interview after interview. He hadn't cooled off as you had suspected and you wished nothing more than for him to come home so he could lay down with you on the couch and act as a little spoon while you both binge-watched whatever series on Netflix.

You hadn't realized you'd drifted off until the sound of the door opening and closing made you jerk awake. You blinked your eyes open and looked over in a daze just in time to see Tom walk into the livingroom, mouth set in a straight line and a crease between his eyebrows. The poor man looked beyond exhausted and you immediately stretched your arms out to him. He wasted no time shedding his jacket off before peeling the blanket off your body; Laying down next to you and body relaxing as your arms embraced his form.

"Hi baby," You murmured into the softness of his hair, smiling at the way he nuzzled his bearded face into your neck. You heard him inhale, nose pressed closely to your newly showered skin.

"You smell good." His voice was muffled but you still heard it clear as day. And boy, did it make you flush all over.

His arms wrapped themselves around you, squeezing between your back and the couch to get them fully wrapped around your torso. His breathing was shallow and you marveled in the heat his body was radiating, the feeling in your toes slowly coming back to life as you stroked his hair.

Nothing was said and you were sure he'd fallen asleep judging by the lack of movement coming from him. Your heart jumped when you felt his hands move on your back, stroking the silk material of your nightie and nuzzling his face even further into the juncture of your neck. You held your breath as he traced your skin with his nose over your throat, down to your collarbone before pressing a sucking kiss there. There was no doubt that he could feel the beating of your heart and it thrilled you to no end.

One of his arms unwrapped themselves from around you, palm settling against your upper thigh where your nightie had ridden up. It felt like ages when he trailed his hands up towards your inner thigh, fingers coming in contact with your naked lips wet with your slick. He groaned as he probed his index finger right between and you weren't sure if that sound was because of your lack of underwear or the subconscious hold you'd gotten of his hair.

He wet his rough finger with your slick before sliding it right in with minimal resistance, making you moan softly against the crown of his head. Tom licked hotly against the top of your left breast, tongue lapping at your clean skin before he turned his head to stare up at you with hooded eyes. He looked beyond turned on, eyes a shade darker and his lower lip caught between his teeth.

You tried to maintain contact as he slid another finger into you, your eyes struggling to stay on his as he fingered you slowly and deeply, curving his digits upwards. Your eyes fluttered shut as he brought his thumb into action, the pad of it circling your nub perfectly.

Tom was groaning at the soft sounds he was bringing out from your lips, watching you closely as your eyes fluttered close and reopened; Anything to stare at him as he brought you to your mind shattering orgasm. A louder groan left you when your walls clenched around his digits, sucking him in tightly as you rode it out. He stilled his fingers when you shuddered with overstimulation, legs trembling and chest rising and falling rapidly.  
You moaned when he withdrew his fingers, walls clenching around nothing in anticipation when you heard him undoing his belt, zipper being pulled down as he pulled himself out. He scooted himself upwards so you were face to face, lips finding yours in a slow kiss as his cock brushed against the outside of your mound, settling right between your lips to coat himself nicely.

"You know I love you, right?" He asked softly, voice trembling as his lips brushed against yours.

"Of course I do." You whispered, cupping his face in your hands. The roughness of his beard had you tingling all over, sending sinful shivers down your spine.

"Good," He paused, lining himself up all the while keeping his eyes on you. "Because I'm about to fuck you like I don't."

He was breathing harshly as he kissed you messily, noses bumping together and teeth clashing. He stopped moving his lips altogether when he pushed himself in, little by little. Your eyes squeezed shut when you felt the burn of the stretch and lack of lube, hands coming around to cradle the back of his shirt in tight little fists. He was moaning against your open mouth, breathing hot air as he started to slowly pull back, thrusting right back in.

It was deep and hard, thrusts deliberate in a way that made your toes curl and your gut clench. You could feel every bit of tension slowly melt away from his muscles as you held him against your body, moaning as he fucked into you, speeding up with every thrust of his hips. Your skin was warming up, temple getting damp and heart speeding as he used you to get off.

He shifted his head, pressing urging kisses against your collarbone before bringing his hand up to edge the straps of your nightie down one arm. You watched him, trying not to move your hips back against his urgent thrusts as he brought one of your breasts out, settling his mouth right over one nipple to suck and bite on it in a way that had you moaning.

You knew he was close when he brought his free hand up to cup your breast, tongue flattening out against your nipple as he pitched his hips forward once, twice, stilling himself as he shot off inside you. He let out a drawn out groan, trembling against your body as he shifted his hips; As if to bury himself even deeper inside you if possible.

You held him close to you, feeling him tremble and twitch as he slowly came down from his high. A few minutes passed as you both breathed each other in, the silence stretching on for a moment, and then he lifted his head to gaze at you. He looked relaxed and blissed out. It made you grin.

"Thank you." He rasped, leaning down to press a tender kiss to your breast before slipping the strap of your nightie up your arm, covering you yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: http://deartomhardy.tumblr.com


End file.
